<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble at the Treasure Palace by Peach_Bitters (peachybitters)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886750">Trouble at the Treasure Palace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybitters/pseuds/Peach_Bitters'>Peach_Bitters (peachybitters)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin and Obi-Wan [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Action/Adventure, Bonding, Friendship, Gambling, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Jedi Training, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Parental Obi-Wan, Slavery, Space Pirates, Undercover Mission, Varactyls (Star Wars), Young Anakin Skywalker, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybitters/pseuds/Peach_Bitters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and his thirteen-year-old apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, get more than they bargain for when they go undercover at a casino resort to uncover the truth about a slave trafficking operation on a backwater Mid Rim world. Will Anakin succeed at his first real mission, or will it prove to be too much for both himself and his master?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin and Obi-Wan [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Solkola Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story picks up almost directly after the end of my fic "No Rest for the Weary". I don't think it's imperative that that story needs to be read first, but some things might make more sense.</p>
<p>Note on canon: This story is more or less compliant with Star Wars movie canon, however it is not really compliant with any of the book/comics canon or Legends (I'm thinking especially of the Obi-Wan and Anakin comics and the Jedi Quest/Jedi Apprentice series). I do borrow things from Legends and book canon now and again, such as the AgriCorps, but you should assume this story takes place on a totally different timeline (i.e. the nutty, jumbled-up version of the Star Wars universe that exists in my head).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>“We should be getting close,” Anakin announced to no one in particular.</p>
<p>Looking out the train window had been fun for a while. The dry and sparsely forested Helian farmland had given way first to rolling, lush countryside, then almost suddenly, to real mountains with rigid peaks that had seemed to spring up all around them. The Solkola Express wound through the mountains, on its way to the Treasure Palace Resort and Casino, where they’d bookeda room for a week.Sitting across from him in their private cabin, Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed and said nothing. He hadn’t been a terribly interesting traveling companion so far on this trip, Anakin thought. Though that didn’t exactly surprise him, either.</p>
<p>Anakin only hoped things would get more interesting once they got to the resort. It wasn’t his first mission with Obi-Wan, but it was his first mission that felt like a real Jedi assignment. It wasabout stopping injustice and protecting the innocent. This was the very kind of thing Anakin had joined the Jedi Order to do.</p>
<p>They were going to the resort, not as Jedi, but posing as off world guests in the hopes that while there they might gain information concerning recent slave trafficking activity discovered on Helia only recently while the two of them had been staying at an AgriCorps facility. Obi-Wan, who had taken the part of a rich aristocrat on holiday, had dressed in the loose silken tunics and long red coat of Corredon nobility.Anakin, dressed in drab but clean and crisp dark grey tunics, was to play his servant.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had said that the long, somewhat slow train ride was as much as getting to their destination, a relaxing way for wealthy tourists to admire the scenery while they sipped cocktails and mingled in the viewing cars, which meant that getting to the resort was taking all afternoon. They’d been on the train for hours and, for Anakin, the novelty had started to wear off somewhere an near Adastrian’s Pass. He was ready to be there. He was ready to start.</p>
<p>“Anakin, will you take your feet off the seat, please,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes open now. He may not have been dressed like a Jedi but he was still very much Anakin’s master and had made it clear enough. “And don’t slouch like that.”</p>
<p>“I need to stretch out,” Anakin protested, reluctantly moving his feet off the bench cushion. “We’ve been on this train forever.”</p>
<p>“Take a walk then,” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>Anakin frowned. He’d taken a couple walks up and down the train to stretch his legs already, and had gotten an uncomfortable amount of <em>looks </em>from snooty rich people who obviously thought he didn’t belong there and were offended by him wandering around the train alone. He’d overheard a couple women whispering indignantly that servants belonged in the servants’ car. If Obi-Wan had joined him they probably wouldn’t have cared, but Obi-Wan had planted himself in their private cabin and had spent most of the journey in meditation. Boring.</p>
<p>“No thanks,” Anakin said. “I get funny looks when I go out there. Why do I have to be a servant, anyway? Can’t I be your cousin or something?”</p>
<p>“Servants go largely unnoticed at the type of place we’re headed,” Obi-Wan said. “People tend to forget they’re there. There will be plenty of opportunities for you to pick up information if you keep your eyes and ears open.”</p>
<p>“Well, the people here notice me,” Anakin grumbled.</p>
<p>“They notice you because you’re wandering around aimlessly, gawking at them,” Obi-Wan said, direct as always. “You need to look like you’re busy, that you have a purpose. Besides, soon they’ll be distracted enough, once we get to the resort.”</p>
<p>“Whenever that is,” Anakin sighed.</p>
<p>“If you’re to go on missions, you need to practice some patience.”</p>
<p>“I know, Master.” He looked out the windows as the mountains continued to go by. “I wish Master Feemor and Eraan would have come too. Wouldn’t that be the best? All of us on a mission together?”</p>
<p>He was still elated that Eraan, who had been sent from the Temple to the AgriCorps a couple years before, had been taken as a Padawan by Master Feemor, himself the first apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn. It was like gaining family. Even though Obi-Wan said all Jedi were family, this particular bond they all shared- the bond of lineage- felt more real. Solid and unbreakable.</p>
<p>“All of us aren’t needed for this operation,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin knew he was right. Feemor and his new apprentice had their own assignment and had gone to speak with the governor of Helia and see what the local government knew, and get their involvement.</p>
<p>“Do you really think we’ll find anything at a resort?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“Think about your own home planet, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “Who controlled the slave trade there?”</p>
<p>“The Hutts,” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“And what else did they control?”</p>
<p>“The pod racing. The gambling.”</p>
<p>“Right. Those involved in organized crime tend to be rather predictable in some ways, in terms of their interests. And rememberwhat Feemor told us- this resort’s owner has some suspicious connections, even if he hasn’t been brought up on any charges himself. Those with lots of money and connections tend to find creative ways to escape undesirable consequences. Even in the Republic.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel like the Republic out here,” Anakin mused. He looked out the window at the wilderness outside, the miles of mountain range. The sun had begun to set, casting them in an orange light so bright it was hard to look outside for long. He thought about another thing Feemor had said. This far out, there were no real cities and only a few settlements. Gangs of roving bandits would hold up the trains sometimes and steal their supplies. Sometimes kidnap or even kill people. The Solkola Express was well guarded though, so it was unlikely to happen them. A bit of a shame, Anakin thought wistfully. It would have made for an interesting afternoon, at least.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t, really,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Unfortunately many of these outer Mid Rim planets have been left to largely fend for themselves while corporations and greedy politicians vie for power and squabble amongst themselves in the Core. People don’t think about worlds like this on Coruscant. But I suspect the local governors might like it that way. It means if they bend and break the rules for their own gain, it’s likely no one will notice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but if they get in trouble, no one will notice that either,” Anakin said. He thought of Helia’s senator, who represented sixteen other worlds and barely visited Helia at all.</p>
<p>“That’s all too true, unfortunately,” Obi-Wan said. “That’s why the Trade Federation was so bold in their invasion on Naboo. They expected the Senate to be too preoccupied with other, <em>more important</em> matters to care. And they almost succeeded.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiled at the memory of the events of Naboo and his part in stopping the Trade Federation, even if he felt a little sad, too. He wondered what Padme, the former queen, was doing now. He still missed her terribly. He could never tell Obi-Wan how much. His master wouldn’t understand. He decided to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Have you ever been out here before, Master?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, no. We never had much of a reason to come this far out, much less to an overpriced gambler’s den.” Obi-Wan smiled.</p>
<p>Anakin thought a moment. “But you and Qui-Gon could have made some good money.” He’d meant it as a joke, kind of, but Obi-Wan’s expression darkened.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t always work out the way you’d think,” he said. “There are Jedi who have disgraced themselves falling to the temptation of gambling.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Anakin asked with interest. “Like who? Do I know any of them?” He always liked to hear about other Jedi behaving badly, even though he knew he shouldn’t care. It made him feel a bit better about his own shortcomings.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked sorry he had brought it up. “None of your concern who. Just be cautious about how you try to use your powers. The Force is not our plaything.”</p>
<p>“I understand, Master,” Anakin said, a little annoyed that his attempt at a smalljoke had gotten him alecture.</p>
<p>Maybe Obi-Wan felt a little bit bad about it too, because he changed the subject. “I hope you are feeling confident about this assignment, Padawan.”</p>
<p>Anakin nodded earnestly. “Yes, Master. I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“I’ve faith you will do well. Just keep your mind clear and pay attention to everything around you.”</p>
<p>It was then that their train entered a tunnel then and everything went black.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Anakin exclaimed, sitting up straight. “We’re almost there, aren’t we? Finally!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Anakin.” The smile was evident in Obi-Wan’s voice. “We’re finally almost there.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Treasure Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>When the train emerged from the tunnel Anakin was greeted with the site of a small but deep valley, the tall sides of mountains stretching up dramaticallyon all sides. He counted at least three waterfalls, all of them impressive in size. Built into the very mountainside itself he caught a glimpse of the resort itself - a huge, multistoried fortress carved from the rock. It looked more like an ancient temple than a casino to him. The holos he’d seen hadn’t done it justice.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan leaned forward to take a better look. “Did you read the history of this place? It was built well over a thousand years ago as a storehouse for the Helian royal family’s sacred treasure.”</p>
<p>“They must have had a lot of treasure,” Anakin remarked, taking in the size of the place.</p>
<p>“This was a rich world once,” Obi-Wan said. “It was devastated by a period of intense volcanic activity, and after that wars between the Helia and Cheen’jo. The Jedi and the Republic helped rebuild it, to an extent. But I wonder if the civilization here will ever be what it once was.”</p>
<p>Anakin contemplated that as the train slowed down alongside a long platform, then at last came to a smooth stop. He sprung up from his seat, beaming at Obi-Wan. “All right, we’re here!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan put his hand on his arm. “Remember. You’re my servant.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Anakin nodded but resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What Obi-Wan really meant was, k<em>eep your mouth closed and do as you’re told</em>.</p>
<p>He didn’t relish the idea of posing as a servant. It wasn’t exactly like pretending to be a slave again, he knew, but even so it wasn’t that different, either. But, like Obi-Wan liked to remind him often, a Jedi often had to do things he didn’t like ‘for the greater good’. And Anakin really hoped they could do some good.</p>
<p>They stepped off the train onto the platform and Anakin breathed in the fresh mountain air. It was noticeably cooler than it had been down in the lowlands, but still pleasant. He walked to the edge of the platform and peered down into the narrow valley below.</p>
<p>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded impatient from behind him.</p>
<p>Anakin ran to join his master. “We’re so high up. And the ground down there looks really rocky and steep. There’s a lot of water, too. I bet ships can’t even land in here, can they? I mean, most ships.”</p>
<p>“Get our bags,” Obi-Wan told him, nodding toward the train’s luggage compartment, where a crowd was gathering. Personal servants and porters werebustling around, passing bags and directing people in various directions. Anakin was already enjoying himself. They’d spent the last several weeks on a quiet farm and it had been a long time since he’d been around even this many people at one time, even if a lot of them were stuck-up rich people.</p>
<p>When he’d recovered their two light bags, Anakin found his master chatting with a man with a data pad - one of the hotel staff, he guessed.</p>
<p>“You’ll find your room in the 14<sup>th</sup> level corner tower,” he said, gesturing to the hotel, then looked Anakin up and down briefly before turning to Obi-Wan again. “Shall I show you to your room, Lord Anng? Help with your bags?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled graciously. “That won’t be necessary, but thank you.”</p>
<p>“Very good, sir,” the porter said. “You’ll find the turbo lifts just inside to the right. Do not hesitate at all to let anyone know if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly in thanks.</p>
<p>The porter waved his stylus in the air as if remembering something. “One more thing, if I may.” He produced a small silver badge from one of his belt pouches. “For your servant. Allows him access to facilities we normally try and keep the regular kids out of. The bars, the games rooms, you know.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Obi-Wan said, smiling. “I’ll see to it that he behaves himself.”</p>
<p>The man laughed loudly at that. “Honored to have you here with us, Lord Anng.”</p>
<p>When the porter had gone to assist other guests, Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with an offended frown. “‘Regular’ kids. What’d he mean by <em>that</em>?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled patiently as they started walking down the path toward the hotel’s main entrance. “Never mind. Weren’t you listening? Your station will allow you to get into places you wouldn’t be able to otherwise. You ought to be pleased about that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Anakin agreed.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan lowered his voice slightly as a couple passed them on the walkway. “Now, I don’t want to hear any more needless commentary from you. Understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.” Despite his personal feelings, Anakin did not want to do anything to mess up the mission. Moreover, he didn’t want Obi-Wan to regret bringing him. He promised himself he’d play his part and play it well.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>They climbed a grand stone stairway that led to the arched entrance. It did not feel like going into a hotel, but into the palace of a fearsome king of legend, the kind that would conquer and crush his enemies and stick their heads on spikes. On either side of the entrance sat a huge stone winged creature with a gaping mouth of sharp teeth.</p>
<p>“What a welcome,” he muttered, hoping Obi-Wan would not count that as ‘needless commentary.’</p>
<p>The lobby - if you could call it that - had been quite a bit more modernized than the outside of the building but was no less impressive. Stone columns stretched from floor to the ceiling high above. In the middle of the cavernous room was a beautiful, ornate fountain that looked to have been carved out of the mountain itself. Ancient looking tapestries hung on the walls and plush carpets covered the shining floors.</p>
<p>Anakin wasn’t expecting that much from their room - at least, he hadn’t thought a lot about what it would be like. He supposed that made it all the more impressive when Obi-Wan entered the code on the door and they stepped into what felt like the private chambers of a prince.</p>
<p>“Wow, Master Feemor sure pulled some strings, huh?” Anakin remarked, tossing down the bags to the floor as he looked around. They had the top part of the tower all to themselves. There were windows on all sides, giving an impressive view, fancy looking furniture and statues.</p>
<p>“Feemor does have some connections,” Obi-Wan said. “I hope we can use this to our advantage. People are drawn to money and prestige. I may gain many friends here who may prove useful.”</p>
<p>“Everything’s easier for rich people,” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“Certainly some things are,” Obi-Wan agreed.</p>
<p>Settling in did not take long. Obi-Wan claimed the one bedroom of course, which was as large and ornate as could be expected, with a huge bed and a grand view to match the one in the living room. Anakin was to sleep in a loft over the sitting area which could be gotten to by climbing a ladder. He liked it; it reminded him of the sleeping quarters on some starships.He jumped down from the loft lightly onto the floor below to join Obi-Wan, who had returned from unpacking his clothes (Anakin had decided he would unpack before bed).</p>
<p>“When can I go explore?” Anakin asked his master. Obi-Wan had taken a seat on one of the long, curving sofas and was looking out the window toward one of the waterfalls.</p>
<p>“You can go get us some dinner in a moment,” Obi-Wan said. “But first, sit down here.”</p>
<p>Anakin flopped down onto the sofa, though he didn’t want to. They’d been sitting all day.</p>
<p>“You’re wearing your lightsaber?” Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p>Anakin opened his loose jacket, revealing his weapon clipped to his thin belt. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Keep it on you at all times, but don’t let anyone see it.”</p>
<p>“I know, Master.” This was obvious enough. Anakin had studied about undercover missions enough to know what was expected.</p>
<p>“Tell me about my persona,” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“You’re Lord Anng. Your family has tea plantations on Corredon. You're spending time traveling the galaxy before you take over your family business.”</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>“I’m just Anakin. My family has served yours for three generations.” Anakin couldn’t help but make a face at that. It sounded a little too much like slavery to him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan seemed to pick up on his thoughts. “Anakin…I realize this mission might be difficult for you, in some ways.”</p>
<p>Anakin shook his head, maybe a little to emphatically. “It won’t be. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave him a serious look. “You may hear me say some things that may be …distasteful, or even abhorrent, to you. But remember, I’m playing a part. It’s important you keep yourself in a relaxed state.”</p>
<p>“I know, Master.” Anakin turned toward the window, wanting to hop up and pace the room.</p>
<p>“Keep your mind clear and receptive,” Obi-Wan said. “If you have negative thoughts, don’t get tangled up in them.”</p>
<p>Anakin nodded solemnly. He looked at Obi-Wan, searching for signs of doubts in his master’s face. But there were none that he could see. His master had faith in him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan patted his leg. “All right, I know you want to go move a bit. Why don’t you go down to the kitchens and get us something to eat?”</p>
<p>Anakin sprung up, happy to be released, and headed for the door.</p>
<p>“Don’t wander <em>too</em> much,” Obi-Wan called after him.</p>
<p>Anakin turned back at the door and smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Master. I’m your loyal servant, after all.”</p>
<p>“Remember,” Obi-Wan said to him. “Keep your eyes and ears open.”</p>
<p>Anakin palmed open the door. “I know. And my mouth shut. Not that much different than life at the Temple, really.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan waved a dismissive hand at him. “Well, <em>go </em>then.”</p>
<p>Anakin smirked to himself, walking quickly toward the lifts. He was starting to have a good feeling about this.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though he had not slept well, Obi-Wan willed himself to wake before the dawn. Somehow, he had never quite trained himself out of the “pre-mission jitters” as Qui-Gon had once referred to them. His hyper vigilance would settle down soon, but had made his sleep a bit fitful. But no matter. After a short meditation he was feeling calm and ready.</p>
<p>“Anakin, it’s time to get up,” he called toward the loft where his apprentice still lay asleep. Getting him up and ready might prove to be a challenge. Anakin had happened upon a deck of sabacc cards in their room the night before and had insisted that Obi-Wan teach him every variation he knew that could be played with two people. Obi-Wan was a clever card player, but Anakin was as quick a learner at games as he was at anything, and the time had slipped away as they attempted to get the better of one another.</p>
<p>As he had expected, there was no response from Anakin. Obi-Wan went to stand directly below and called up a little louder. “Anakin? Did you hear me? You need to get up now.”</p>
<p>Still no noise, not even a groan of protest. A little worried, Obi-Wan climbed the ladder to the loft to see for himself what was going on. Anakin- at least a pile he assumed to be Anakin - was laying in the corner of the loft on a flat, un-elevated bed under a blanket surrounded by a mound of pillows.</p>
<p>“Anakin?”</p>
<p>In a moment the blanket went flying and Anakin shot straight up, his eyes wide, holding his lightsaber hilt in front of him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scooted closer, concerned. He could feel the boy’s near panic in the Force. “Easy. It’s just me. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Anakin exhaled. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Bad dream?”</p>
<p>Anakin shrugged. “Not really…just feelings. Pain and fear. But I don’t know whose.” He looked away, wiping his sleeve across his sweaty forehead. “I’m all right.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan understood well. Padawans Anakin’s age often struggled with such emotional onslaughts which could come seemingly at random, especially at night. It could be difficult for a student to pick out the real warning signs of danger in the Force from the manifestations of common anxiety - both their own and from those around them. A good master would help them to know the difference. Obi-Wan hoped he could be that.</p>
<p>“Tell me if this keeps recurring,” he said, looking at Anakin seriously. The boy nodded.</p>
<p>“I will, Master. I feel better now.”</p>
<p>“Do a few minutes meditation and then get dressed,” Obi-Wan continued, patting his knee lightly. “I have something planned for us.”</p>
<p>“What, Master?” Anakin asked, beginning to perk up.</p>
<p>“Patience.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Master,” Anakin replied, with just a hint of sarcasm. Obi-Wan smiled and backed down the ladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later they were walking the path to the stables, which was really a large cave in the mountainside. From inside the opening echoed now and then a distinctive high pitched call from the animals inside.</p>
<p>Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. “Varactyls, right?”</p>
<p>“Correct.”</p>
<p>“And we’re going to-”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled. “Yes, Anakin. You can show me how much Eraan’s influence has rubbed off on you.”</p>
<p>Anakin grinned as Obi-Wan led the way into the cave. They both looked up, taking in the size of the place. There were multiple tiers of stables, many of them housing the graceful, lizard like varactyls, some of which seemed excited at the presence of the Jedi, cooing and yelping from their pens. After a moment a man emerged from he back of the cave, carrying a bucket. He started a little when he saw them there.</p>
<p>“Come for lessons? You can sign up, but you’re pretty early. We don’t start for another couple hours. What’s your name, please?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan reached into his coat pocket and produced a couple credit pieces. “I’m Lord Anng. And we don’t need lessons. We’d like to go on a ride now. I trust that won’t be a problem…?” He let the question linger in the air, holding the pieces out toward the man.</p>
<p>The stable hand eyed the credits in Obi-Wan’s outstretched palm, then took them swiftly. “Oh, no problem at all, sir. But you have experience with varactyls, sir?”</p>
<p>“Only the Pijal variety,” Obi-Wan said. He had moved over to one of the stalls, where one of the creature’s had stuck its beaked head out of the opening above the door, and looked at it appraisingly. “I trust these are similar enough?”</p>
<p>“Well, sir, that depends. The Pijal breed is faster, but smaller, and some say milder in temperament. But these are more suited to the steep terrain. You see, on Utapau…”</p>
<p>“All right, all right,” Obi-Wan waved a hand at him, his gaze still on the varactyl. “This one likes me, I think. Saddle it, will you?”</p>
<p>“Certainly, sir.” But the man hesitated. “And the boy?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Obi-Wan said. “Oh, yes, get him one, please.”</p>
<p>Anakin apparently couldn’t help himself. “Can’t I pick my own? Please?”</p>
<p>“Fine, but be quick. I don’t have all day,” Obi-Wan snapped.</p>
<p>Anakin ran down the line of stalls, taking in the mounts. Obi-Wan watched him stop by the one at the end, locking eyes with the creature who had poke its head out to peer at him with its piercing gaze. The animal trilled softly and Obi-Wan knew Anakin had made his choice before he even said anything.</p>
<p>The stable hand looked skeptical as Anakin returned to them, beaming. “You say you’re experienced?”</p>
<p>“He can handle it,” Obi-Wan said shortly.</p>
<p>“I meant no disrespect, but just…that one’s a bit feisty. Just barely broken in.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed with exaggerated patience. “Noted, I’m sure. Now, will you tell us how much longer we must wait?”</p>
<p>The man got to work then without further comment, and when he had saddled and prepared both their varactyls, Obi-Wan tossed him another few credits for his troubles.</p>
<p>“I assume we can take our time?” He asked, climbing up onto the mount. Though it had been years, he felt at home atop it, and secretly he reached out through the Force, touching its mind gently with his.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” said the stable hand, looking as though he was eager to be rid of them.</p>
<p>“Very good.” Obi-Wan grabbed the reins and readied himself.</p>
<p>“What’re their names?” Anakin asked, scrambling atop his own varactyl. “We’ve got to know their names.”</p>
<p>The stable hand had already turned away, but turned back again with slightly more liveliness. “Well, yours is called Little Shashu. And the lord’s, his is called Ranger.”</p>
<p>“Satisfied?” Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Anakin nodded seriously. “Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>They let the varactyls lead the way down the trail at first. It seemed to Obi-Wan that the creatures had traveled the steep, rocky path dozens, maybe hundreds of times and barely needed the riders to give them any direction. Obi-Wan stole a look over at his apprentice, whose face was screwed up in concentration as he rode, no doubt trying to get a feel for the new creature. He was glad to be getting the boy out for a while. This was the closest thing to exercise they’d be sure to get during their stay, and least in any sort of privacy, and Obi-Wan believed the physical activity would do them both good. Besides that, it was always a good idea to get familiar with their surroundings. Especially in such a closed in location.</p>
<p>“You kind of like it, don’t you, Master?” Anakin asked, once he had gained a bit of control over his mount. “Being someone else. Pretending like you’re not a Jedi.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, once again a little taken aback by the boy’s perceptiveness, though he should have been used to it by now. He didn’t give his Padawan enough credit sometimes; dismissed him as being flighty or unfocused. But Anakin could <em>see </em>people. And Obi-Wan was no exception, as much as he might have tried to hide and guard himself.</p>
<p>Yes, he did like playing roles. It had always felt natural, even refreshing despite the feeling that Qui-Gon thought his talents were rather showy; unnecessarily dramatic. Qui-Gon had never liked playing parts, preferring subtlety even when keeping his true profession hidden. But Obi-Wan had often felt himself drawn to engaging with people as someone else - wanting them to truly believe his act.</p>
<p>“It can be edifying to try and see the world through others’ eyes,” Obi-Wan said after a moment of thought. “One gains a different perspective.”</p>
<p>“And don’t you think it’s just fun?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p><em>Anakin and his fun</em>. Since he’d met the boy, Anakin had been unduly concerned with make sure his master was amused. Obi-Wan had never been able to fully convince him that such things were not worth getting attached to. He could find enjoyment and levity in some situations, but they were beside the point and not something to be focused on.</p>
<p>“It can be.”</p>
<p>Anakin seemed satisfied enough with that answer, but as always had more questions. “If you weren’t a Jedi, what do you think you’d be?”</p>
<p>“Not a wealthy landowner, that’s for certain,” Obi-Wan said. “Maybe a stable hand. I like varactyls. I could spend my days with them.”</p>
<p>“I like them too, but I don’t think mine likes me very much,” Anakin said.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned. “Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“She’s mad because he wants to go off the path down to that ridge and eat the plants there and she knows I won’t let her,” Anakin replied, nodding to his left.</p>
<p>“Perhaps she needs a distraction,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. “A cure for her restlessness. Get her to go a bit faster, if you think you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Anakin looked at his master as if he truly had morphed into someone else entirely. But after moment of shocked silence, a smile broke across his face. Obi-Wan knew exactly why. Rarely did he advise Anakin to go faster at anything; usually it was the opposite.</p>
<p>“You mean have a race?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that,” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“But can we?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled serenely. “You won’t win.”</p>
<p>Anakin didn’t bother to hide his outrage at that. “I might. I bet Little Shashu is way faster than Ranger. Ranger looks <em>old</em>.”</p>
<p>“Racing animals is different than racing speeders, or pods,” Obi-Wan said. “But all right, if you are confident, I’ll indulge you.” He pointed toward a waterfall in the distance. “Whoever reaches the base of the falls first.”</p>
<p>Anakin looked ecstatic as he stroked his varactyl’s feathery head. “All right Shashu, don’t embarrass me. If we win I promise I’ll let you eat some of those plants you like.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan counted to three and their mounts wasted no time, both of them loping quickly and smoothly down the trail. Anakin hadn’t been altogether wrong about Shashu - she <em>was </em>fast. And she was eager. And, like the rider atop her, she had her own ways of doing things. It wasn’t long before Anakin’s varactyl decided that the trail wasn’t good enough and leapt up to run sideways alongside the mountainside, long tail whipping behind her.</p>
<p>To his credit, Anakin didn’t seem fazed by the startling change in position, and held on tight. Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought, he had even willed the change. Good for him. Obi-Wan still planned on winning.</p>
<p><em>You can go faster, Ranger</em>, he mentally prodded the creature. <em>Don’t worry about me.</em></p>
<p>Ranger seemed to understand, and Obi-Wan found himself gripping the reins tightly as the varactyl exploded forward with a new burst of speed. Obi-Wan had never been one for racing, even when younger, but there was something about this he enjoyed fiercely - not so much the competition with Anakin, but the cooperation with the animal beneath him. It satisfied him in a way driving a speeder or piloting a ship never could.</p>
<p>The varactyls were well-matched in speed and agility. Shashu dropped back onto the trail in front of Ranger, who reared halfway up and gave a squeal of protest at the younger’s audacity. Obi-Wan found himself quickly turned sideways as Ranger ran up the cliffside, running parallel to it in an attempt to gain the advantage. They reached the waterfall at the same time, and as the trail began to descend, switching sharply back and forth down the side of the cliff toward the base, Obi-Wan wondered if this decision had been a wise one. Anakin, or his mount, or perhaps both of them seemed to decide that a more direct route to the bottom would be best, and forsook the trail and its switchbacks entirely, nearly skidding down the pebbly cliffside.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slowed his varactyl to a reasonable speed, no longer caring about winning the race, and watched his Padawan and the creature continue to careen downward. Anakin was doing well until his wild mount, apparently feeling like it needed to regain some control, came to a sudden stop, digging its front claws into the root of a tree. Anakin, however, did not stop. Obi-Wan watched him fly off the creature’s back and then hit the ground, rolling down the mountainside and disappearing into some bushes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh dear.</em>
</p>
<p>Obi-Wan prompted Ranger to move as quickly as he dared down the trail, reaching out to Anakin with the Force. At least Anakin had not rolled far, and had been near the valley floor when he was thrown. He could only hope the boy wasn’t hurt. It would be hard for him to forgive himself if he was, as un-Jedi-like a sentiment as that might be.</p>
<p><em>This is what I get for encouraging his recklessness</em>, Obi-Wan thought, angry with himself.</p>
<p>Ranger trilled with concern and continued swift and sure-footed down the mountain.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>